


Hunting the Dragon

by GreenDrea



Category: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Dragonborn - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDrea/pseuds/GreenDrea
Summary: Drea: sings Our hero, our hero... Was unconscious when she became the Dragonborn.Concerned reader (in Drea's mind): What?! But Drea, you can't doom the world like this! Ruru, do something, stop her from this madness!Nell: Nooo. Give me!Maybe a little dramatic, but overall correct. :PBig thanks to Nell who inspired us to a new take on the story of The Elderscrolls V - Skyrim.This time Drea, the ever unheroic, shall be chose to become... sighs This gonna get hard. But If you have read our previous stories (that are still in the writing, too) you know that our newest hero is not going to be alone on this adventure. Drea, a young teacher, has just gotten her job in Whiterun when her life gets turned upside down. Wanna see what happens to her? Me, too! Let's see where our adventures in Skyrim lead us this time.A small warning: We will make quite drastic changes to some parts of the vanilla story to make it be worth reading. Who the heck wants to sit on the damned cart for the I-am-not-even-counting-anymore-th time? Bleak Falls Barrow? Made it a little different. Bishop? Making him different, too, but you already knew that from the other stories.Anyways - Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1 - A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Five chapters in two days so far. Because we are crazy like that and have lots of fun writing! I am sure I don't even have to tell you guys anymore that I write these stories with Ruru, the most pawsome kitten of them all. This time our story will have a little more adventure, fighting and big scary dragons! We allso will likely stay in Skyrim this time, but fear not, if we feel like going elsweyr (hehe) we shall do it!  
> Also we (hopefully) will try and bring in a little more humor. Be gentle, I have a weird humour. :P
> 
> As always: comments are very much apprechiated, If they are in favour or not. Please only remember to be polite, no-one likes to hear lines like: "You suck at writing." or "Go kill yourself you Imperial supporter." Instead go for something like: "I don't agree with your opinion on such and such." or "You repeat this word or phrase a lot."  
> It is not easy to write in a diffent language and even though Ruru and I have each other to help one another finding mistakes: We are both not native english speakers and are still learning. So if you find mistakes or weird phrasing just tell us, we will be happy to learn from your experience :)
> 
> And now I shall stop rambling before Nell hits me on the head for keeping her waiting. :P

**Chapter 1 - A new beginning**

 

Tweet tweet tweet.

Tweet tweet.

Chirp tweet.

 

The young woman groaned. This damned bird just would not shut up. It was hardly early enough to get up yet but why would that bird care for her lack of sleep? She pressed the pillow over her ears only to realize that the annoying visitor outside the inn’s window was still clearly audible. No amount of feathers between her and that bird would be enough. 

Heavy-hearted she decided to get up. 

After a proper wash and a very simple meal she left the inn and turned her steps to the market. It was way too early to go to the palace. Dragonsreach. What a strange name for a palace. But it made sense now that she had asked the innkeeper about it. In old times a dragon had been captured there. At least that is what the stories told. But dragons… They were the stuff of legends and it was possible the whole story had been quite different from what the innkeeper had told her. 

Maybe she should find out more about it, after all if things went well she would become a teacher here in Whiterun and surely local legends were a good place to start. Andrea the teacher. Miss Greenhill. She chuckled quietly. It still felt odd to think someone might look up to her but then again she had trained to become a teacher for a long time. She knew what to do.

Just… not so much how to do it. 

 

Her being rather introverted made things difficult and she knew that was the reason why she had not been able to get work in Cyrodiil. Good grades and knowledge sadly did not mean everything. Especially when one had to apply with the leaders of the cities and towns. Each time she had been afraid to really speak up and be proud of the things she was capable off. It had always been her greatest flaw but… she just didn’t want to carry herself as someone… better. 

Drea was just Drea. She knew of her flaws and she knew that they were difficult to deal with. 

 

“I’ll do my best this time. I will be able to teach! I will become a teacher!” she whispered to herself,

“Because I am a good person.”

  
  


A few hours later Drea took the steps up to Dragonsreach. The city was waking up and hopefully the people in the castle. She would ask around and find the Jarl’s man - or woman - that dealt with the employment of teachers. Drea’s breath came a little uneven as she thought about it. What if she could not find them? Or what if she’d be thrown out? 

No. It would be alright. She just had to believe in it. 

Another step and another. And one more. 

The view up here was breathtaking. Whiterun was definitely a beautiful city, built with many wooden houses and very green. Well, the Gildergleam, the big tree by the temple, was not so much but all the other places in the city were. She also liked the decorations on the houses. These nord had some talent for carving. 

 

By the large doors she was stopped by a guard. 

“State your business, citizen.” the guard said with a neutral expression. He clearly did not see her as a threat, but of course Drea got nervous. 

“I… I came here because I want to become a teacher and have to see the…” Well… that was a problem. Technically she had no idea if it was anything like Cyrodiil. The Jarl’s advisor?

“Proventus Avenicci?” the guard helped.

“Uhm…. To be honest I do not know exactly who I have to talk to. In Cyrodiil you have to see the advisor who then brings the matter to discussion…”

“Ah.” the guard made. “Well… I suppose you want Avenicci then. If not then He will be able to tell you where to go. I need to search for weapons, you can not bring any weapons inside.”

 

Drea nodded and dug out her pocket knife. “Here.”

The guard laughed. “You call that a weapon? No, Miss, You can keep that, any beginner’s spell could deal more damage.”

The brunette blushed. Maybe it was not the right time to tell the guard she was a quite skilled mage. 

“I… I’m sorry, I just.. In Cyrodiil I had to give it to the guard before I could enter.”

“In Cyrodiil they are… well, not that I want to speak badly of the guards there, but from what I heard they could use some more muscles.”

 

Drea nodded. Not that she thought the guards back home were weak but in Skyrim… Nords really liked their brawls and strength. Even the women here looked tougher than back home.

 

“Alright you can go inside. If Avenicci is not in the throne room yet just take a seat on the side and wait for him. He’s the imperial with receded hair and a high nose.” The guard smirked. “Nevermind his manners, Miss, he likes to be important.”

 

Drea nodded again. “Thank you very much.”

Then she stepped through the small door in the big one, that the guard held open for her. 

 

Dragonsreach was… overwhelming. As all throne rooms were. But this one clearly was her favourite so far. Whiterun’s style was imbued in the large hall, making a visitor feel humble and yet welcomed.

The hall was well-lit and a few plants were sat in the corners. Large banners with Whiterun’s emblem - a horse - hang from the ceiling and on the sides. White and yellow or gold. Not Drea’s favourite colours, but it looked nice anyway. The armor stands lined up towards the upper level of the hall gave a feeling of strength and security. Drea wondered if those armors were made from Skyforge steel, after all this was one of the things the city was famous for. The Skyforge was said to be way older than the city itself. It looked like a huge eagle, sitting on the forge. Of course she had been curious and had went there to see the forge with her own eyes. It looked less impressive from close up but still way more impressive than any other forge she had ever seen. The large old nord that worked the forge had been a little grumpy, but then again she felt he was the kind of man she would imagine if someone asked her to imagine a Nord. Despite his age he had looked strong and healthy. “Go see my wife in the market if you want to buy trinkets and jewellery.” he had gruffly said and then continued to hammer a sword into shape. Drea had kept out of his way and watched him for a little while. 

“Still here?” Eorlund Greymane had asked and inspected her for a moment. Of course Drea had blushed, unsure if she was unwanted but them the man had asked her to give him a tool and she had hurriedly delivered it. They had worked quietly until Eorlund had told her to come back whenever she wanted to learn something. “Your arms sure could use the strength.” he had laughed. Then They had said goodbye. 

 

As she walked up the stairs Drea remembered the afternoon at the smithy. Nords were gruff, but they had a good heart. If she failed to become a teacher maybe she cold go back and help out at the smithy. Not that it was nice work, but it was interesting enough to spend a few weeks on it.

  
  


The man she was supposed to meet, this Proventus Avenicci, was not there. She looked left and right and then decided to sit down by a doorway to the right. The doors were open and inside she could see a man in robes talking to a man that looked like a warrior. Or a hunter. Or both. 

 

"... Find the tablet, no doubt hidden in the main chamber, and bring it to me. Simplicity as that", the man in robes instructed.

"The reward is better be worth my while, mage", the hunter scoffed in a rough voice. "But I'll bring that slab of stone, you better have my gold ready when I get back."

With that the hunter turned and strode out of the room. He was dressed in black leather armor that was reinforced with steel. The only weapon he had was a short hunting knife that dangled on his waist. His hair was short, light brown and messy, and underneath that was a face of a young man with a grumpy expression. The frown he had cast a shadow on his face, making his yellow eyes gleam almost. His posture was that of a man who had lived in the wilds, always on guard. His gaze was always looking around, and as he stepped out of the room and glanced to his side, where the brunette sat waiting... well... a sweet looking girl like that wouldn't really be a bad choice for company in the late night hours. 

The ranger walked down the stairs and the guard gave him his bow and arrows back before exiting the palace.

 

Drea gazed after the man for a moment. He looked very attractive for a Nord. Sure, he was muscular as well, but in a more… subtle way. Not that men like this were her type or anything but… he did look good. 

 

Then the man was gone and Drea was torn out of her thoughts by the robed man. “And who might you be? A student of the arcane arts?”

The young woman was unsure how to answer his question, she felt he clearly wanted something. 

“Yes, no. I mean. I am a mage, but I came here to apply for the role of a teacher.”

“A teacher, hm?” he said that in a way as if he had not even listened. “Perhaps you could help me with a little errand, do you know the alchemist down by the market? Arcadia’s Cauldron?”

“I… Yes, I do.”

“Ah, great, would you deliver these frost salts for me? I am a busy man but Arcadia has been waiting for this delivery.”

Drea just looked at him in slight confusion. She did not mind helping out, but still… It surprised her that the man would ask a random person he did not even know to make a delivery this valuable. She could easily just steal the frost salts. 

“I am sure Arcadia will compensate you.” the man added as she did not answer.

“Uhm… Yes. I can deliver them.”

“Great.” He did not sound happy, rather he looked bored. He vanished in the room and came out with a small that he handed to her. “I have to get back to my work.”

Then he was gone.

 

Drea looked at the small pouch in her hands. She could feel the cold seeping through the cloth. Felt like these were ungrinded salts. Was the mage able to harvest them? It would make sense. Maybe he was the court wizard. 

 

It was then that an important looking man stepped into the throne room. As Drea glanced at him, she realized it was the person she needed to talk to.

Proventus Avenicci was quietly talking to the jarl about something, before he stepped to the side of the throne to stand in ceremony. 

 

Drea took a deep breath and walked forward. The Jarl, Avenicci and a Dark Elf woman looked at her as she approached. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of the throne and bowed to the middle-aged Nord in the rich clothes. 

“My Jarl, My name is Andrea Greenhill. I am from Cyrodiil and I look to become a teacher at your school here in Whiterun.” She gave her best to sound confident. The Jarl looked at her with a calm and friendly expression. “I think that is best discussed with my steward.” He motioned Avenicci to deal with the young woman and her request. 

Drea bowed to the Jarl again, smiling. Proventus Avenicci went right at it, asking her about her skills, her experience, why she had come to Whiterun instead of working in the Imperial city and so on and so forth. Drea tried to remain confident. The Jarl watched the exchange and Drea had the feeling he was actually interested in the conversation, unlike that mage earlier. But maybe it was just terribly boring to sit on that throne all day. 

 

Eventually Avenicci was done with his questions and told Drea to start her new work the next morning. For a moment she was confused, still so worried they would not want her, that she was not good enough. But then it made click and a wide smile drew across her face. She bowed several times, thanking the steward and the Jarl for their time and for the chance they gave her. 

The Dark Elf next to the Jarl was the only one not smiling. She was clearly taking great care in her job as a bodyguard. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Bleak Falls Barrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kappoi! Chapter two will lead a certain ranger to Bleak Falls Barrow.  
> Shoutout to everyone who knows where Kappoi comes from... which is probably not many. Hi there dear dapperling!

**Chapter 2 - Bleak Falls Barrow**

 

The moment the doors closed behind him and he shouldered his bow Bishop had already half-forgotten about the woman in there. His main interest now was the market. Riverwood was only a day’s travel, but after that he had to get up the mountain. Since the snow was melting even in the higher regions by now he did not have to worry too much about the cold, once you got used to it it was bearable. His clothes were well insulated and the thick fur cloak would be enough to keep the wind away. Then there was the ruin itself. He would need good arrows, quite a pit of oil and torches as well as dry cloth to make flaming arrows. Sometimes it would be nice to be able to use magic, but since he was no mage he had to pack extra supplies to set the undead aflame. Best also pack some extra provisions in case he got trapped in the ruin and had to work his way out with a pickaxe. 

 

He checked his pack and counted out the rest of his coins. Not exactly enough to get all he needed. He would have to cut down on either potions or the fire arrows. 

 

After debating with himself, Bishop decided to leave the potions. As long as he managed to keep out of reach and well-hidden he could probably avoid fatal damage long enough to set the dry living corpses aflame and move on. Fire was excellent vermin repellent as well, so better invest on it as much as possible.

  
  


He entered the Riverwood Trader, a day later, only to hear a woman's exclaim.

"Well, one of us has to do something!"

"I said no!" a man behind the counter retorted sternly. "No adventures, no theathrics, no thief chasing!"

Bishop rubbed his forehead. These two were at it again.

The young woman sat down, pouting with her arms crossed, and the merchant greeted Bishop, apologizing he had to witness their argument.

Bishop took notice the golden claw that usually sat on the counter was gone. Had it been stolen? 

"I need some supplies", Bishop said, and started to list what he needed. After paying Lucan, Bishop packed the things, and as he straightened his back, he glanced at the merchant. It wasn't really his business, but… 

"Did something happen?"

"Uh, yeah", came Lucan's answer. "We did have a bit of a break in. The thieves were only after one thing. The Golden Claw, our family heirloom."

_ I figured as much _ , Bishop thought. "I'll keep an eye for it. Do you know where the thieves took it?"

"To the old ruin, up the mountain", the woman answered, her tone hopeful. "I could show you the way...."

Bishop shook his head. "I already know how to get there. If I find it, I'll bring it back."

"I'll get some gold on my next shipment, it's yours if you bring the claw."

"Deal", Bishop scoffed and exited the shop.

 

Bishop frowned. Lucan had just given him a very valuable information. He was headed for a nest of thieves. Or, more likely, bandits. 

Well, that would get nasty but still… he needed that money. With the civil war going on hunting in the forest had become… more challenging to hunt and thus even a good hunter like him had to look for opportunities. Winter was just over, a few dry months moneywise. Maybe he could talk to Faendal to do this together… The Wood Elf was a good archer at least. But then again he would have to share the spoils, making this whole trip almost meaningless. No, he would go with Karnwyr - and Karnwyr alone. If all went well he could kill those bandits one by one in the dark of the night. 

 

Outside the town he whistled for the wolf. 

His companion came trotting over, greeting him and then they fell in line. The day was good to get up that mountain, clear skies and the rays of the sun fell on the mountainside. 

Bishop was glad to finally get back out into the wilderness. He had spent way too much time in the city this winter, drinking too much and probably also spending too much money on whores. Not that he did mind, he still rather payed a woman rather that having to answer to anyone about love and all that nonsense. Women were just… whatever. 

He turned his eyes ahead and just walked. After a few hours he stopped at an old watchtower and shared some water and a meal with Karnwyr. The wolf was all company he needed long-term. At least he was loyal and would not find a better man to drain of money, protection or shelter once Bishop had a rough time. Like women did. Pah!

 

Once his stomach was filled and his thirst quenched Bishop got going again. Further up he had to get through some snow and the air was not only getting colder but thinner. He breathed calmly and evenly. If he was lucky these thieves were not used to fighting up in this air. 

 

His thoughts proved true. The bandits were sluggish and unprepared when it came for a surprise attack from afar, and Bishop's arrows were always true.

He salvaged a few coins from the corpses and some good steel arrows, before he continued to the entrance with was a pair of large iron doors with ancient carvings. To his surprise the doors were easy to open and close behind him.

 

They did creek however and so the two bandits on watch saw him coming. Not that it did them any good, The woman with the bow got hit by an arrow through her throat and while she was still lying on the floor, bleeding and in shock from the pain, Bishop sent three quick arrows flying towards the man with the shield and mace that ran up to him. What a fool, not even cowering behind the shield or waiting for his enemy to get impatient and come up to him. He finished the woman off in an act of mercy, but also to make sure she would not fall in his back when he got deeper into the ruin. 

It had at least one good thing that these assholes had decided to set up camp in this ruin. As Bishop made his way down he found a few dead skeevers, draugr and another dead bandit. The draugr and bandits had decided to make his job easier. He grinned and looked around. The bandits themselves had only a few coins but in a chest he found next to a few loaves of bread, a healing potion and a silver arrow. Nice find. 

 

He took the torch the bandits had placed next to the stairs and went deeper into the ruin. Karnwyr followed him, staying behind him and making no sound.

 

Bishop walked forward slowly, constantly checking for traps, listening into the silence, till he saw another bandit in the distance. Bishop saw him flip a switch, only to trigger a poison dart trap. The man screamed... and fell dead on the ground. 

The ranger walked down the stairs and entered the chamber. A large iron bar door blocked his advance, and after checking around the chamber, he found three stone pillars with different animals carved on each side. On the upper ledge he noticed the same carvings, set in an order of two snakes and a whale. 

"Idiot", he scoffed at the dead bandit as he spinned the pillars and flipped the lever, opening the door. 

 

In the next chamber Bishop found a book on a table next to a satchel with supplies. He took the oil and then looked at the book. That could provide for some tinder. He stuffed into his own pack and then turned to the soulgem. Sure… why not, it was worth some money at least and he could always drop it. 

 

Further down a few skeevers screeched at him but Karnwyr snapped one of the skeevers’ neck and the others rushed off. It was then that he heard it. A voice.

 

"I-Is someone there? Bjorn? Seline? I know I ran off, but I need your help!"

It was a man's voice, probably one of the bandits that still lurked inside the ruins it seemed.

 

Bishop went slower. The skeevers had given him away. Damn it! But at least the guy still mistook him for one of the bandits. He glanced around the corner and stopped in slight shock. The bandit was covered in cobwebs, clearly tied up like… spider prey. Bishop swallowed. Spiders were not good. They were silent killers, fast and deadly poisonous. How that guy was still alive was already a miracle. But fire would be good. Bishop lit up the cobwebs around and soon the whole net went up in flames. The spider came down from her resting spot and Bishop shot three fast arrows into her body, using fire and oil.

 

Once the disgusting thing lay on the ground, dead and motionless Bishop stepped around it, glancing at the man. The Elf clearly realized Bishop was not one of his friends. 

“Here’s how we do it. I cut you down and you give me that claw you stole.” he said calmly, keeping his eyes on the spider. He did not trust that thing.

“Yes, yes, just cut me down, I… the claw, the treasure, you won’t believe…”

The man fell on the floor.

“Just get going.” 

 

The Elf led him further into the ruin. Bishop was aware of the noise the man made, probably unintentionally. Fucking idiot. Still, it was better to use this man as a trap-detector and additional blade or at least distraction for draugr or whatever. More spiders…

Bishop was aware that the bandit would kill him the moment he deemed it safe or when they found the supposed treasure. The ranger glared at the bandit. One of them would die at the end of this day and it would not be him. 

They killed a few draugr, the bandit, Arvel or something, clearly relying on Bishop’s bow and knife. Bishop made sure never to let this man behind his back. 

Deeper and deeper they went, killing draugr, disabling traps, which the bandit was surprisingly good at, and they even passed a cave with water flowing down. Bishop washed off some blood and the bandit tried to get rid of the cobwebs that still clung to his armor. 

Then they went even further down. Bishop noticed that although the ruin reached quite deep into the mountain it had crumbled a lot, too. Many passages were closed off due to a crumbled ceiling, the old furniture often lay on the side, old books rotten or unreadable due to the fact that they crumbled under his hands. The bandit did not even bother to look around for loot amongst the fallen draugr or in the urns. Unlike Bishop. He took here a few arrows and there a rag to burn and in two of the many urns he got lucky with a gemstone and some ancient coins. Not much, but good enough for some new supplies. 

 

Eventually they reached a long chamber with old reliefs on the walls and at the end of that - a door, or gate. The bandit got excited, Bishop could see it.

“When you got the claw you got the solution in the palm of your hand.” he said, “That’s what it said.”

He turned the claw and looked at the symbols. “Turn the rings!” he ordered Bishop. 

The ranger cocked a brow but then decided to do it. Karnwyr had his eyes on that snake. 

 

Once all the rings were in place the bandit pushed the claw in and turned it. Bishop stepped back, playing it safe. 

They walked in together, Bishop well-aware that Arvel tried to get behind him and Arvel realizing it was not going to happen. Behind the heavy metal door, that vanished in the ground, was a huge cave.  The sight was breathtaking but Bishop did not linger on it. His eyes scanned the room, his body steeled for the possible attack from the man next to him. 

Step by they they approached the center of the cave. A huge wall with ancient inscriptions was illuminated by the natural light from above. Breathtaking. 

 

Bishop took a deep breath and stepped forward, giving the bandit an opening, but keeping all his senses peeled as he lightly said: “Well, well, look what we have here.” He pushed the lid of the chest open and heard Arvel step behind him. He could hear the swing of the weapon as it came down over him, diving under it and driving his knife straight into the chest. 

Just…

It was not Arvel’s chest. It was a draugr. 

 

The undead barked and, being more dead than alive already, swung its weapon at Bishop again. The ranger dodged out of the way, rolling over the floor and grabbing the first thing that came into reach. His hunting knife still stuck in the draugr’s chest and his bow lay next to the chest. He threw the book from his pack at the walking corpse and for a moment the draugr looked at him with those glowing eyes before…

 

RO DAH!

 

Bishop was thrown through the air, crashing hard against something. He must have lost conscience for a moment because when he got himself back together the powerful draugr was running down the hall, following Arvel, who ran like the fucking coward he was. 

 

He groaned. The pain was unbearable. Almost. But he had to get up. He had to get his bow. Had to get his pack that lay by the wall. The healing potion. He could only hope these fucking bandits had not mixed something into it. 

It was a hard fight to get back to the wall. He moved inch by inch, then Karnwayr was there. The wolf had pulled Bishop’s backpack to him and Bishop grabbed the potion, sat up and drank. He screamed as his broken ribs snapped back in place, the flesh bending in unnatural ways. Karnwyr whimpered and looked to where the draugr was. They had to get up. Bishop breathed heavily, heaved himself the last few steps towards the chest where his bow lay. 

With the help of Karnwyr he got up, pressing himself against the wall, using it as a guidance. There were still wounds that had not closed, but he could not deal with that right now. He had to prepare a few arrows for the draugr, that would surely return in a moment. If not… then the whole situation would be even worse. 

  
  


Standing there felt like an eternity. He knew it was not. His torch had barely burned down more when the draugr returned, pulling Arvel along. Bishop was not sure if the bandit was still alive. In the dwindling light that fell into the cave it was hard to see, but there sure was a lot of blood. 

 

Bishop drew back the string of his bow. The pain in his body made him inhale sharply and as he breathed out and let go of the burning arrow it felt like time slowed down. The draugr dodged his arrow. The usually so cool ranger panicked and hasty grabbed another arrow, this time hitting the draugr in the shoulder as it dropped the bandit and sped up to Bishop. 

He fired another arrow that landed in the draugr’s stomach before it was over him.

 

_ This is the end. _

 

Closing his eyes, Bishop waited for the inevitable. But it didn’t come. Instead he heard ripping sounds and growling. Bishop’s eyes shot open and he saw Karnwyr ripping on the draugr’s leg with such force that the undead fell over. But the brave wolf did not stop there. He ripped out the leg with force and Bishop slumped forward, using the momentum to drive the soulgem from his pack into the draugr’s throat. 

 

Then it was over.

 

Bishop rolled over, to weak to move, filled with pain and feeling like he was dying. He lay there for hours. He could tell by the way the stars moved across the night sky. Breathtaking. 

He just lay there, feeling Karnwyr’s gentle nuzzles. His friend. His only friend. At least he was not going to die alone. 

 

If there was one thing he regretted not having done in his life it was finding love. 

Sure, he would have scoffed and laughed at anybody even suggesting he could want it. But now, here in the darkness of this cave where he was not sure if he’d ever get out, while he lay in his own blood, undead parts and goo all around him and on his clothes and skin… he silently admitted that he wanted to be loved. 

Not like the short-lived pleasure a whore could provide, not like the desiring looks he got from those wenches in pretty much any place. No. He wanted the real thing. A woman that was loyal to him. Like Karnwyr. Just… and he grinned at the thought… less hairy and smelly. But then again Karnwyr was a man. He had to be a bit smelly and hairy. 

But if Bishop could have chosen a woman she would definitely have been loyal. And maybe also a little girly. Admittedly, being able to protect the girl you love probably felt nice. 

 

He thought back a few days. In Whiterun, in the inn. That woman in the steel armor. Way too strong. It was good when a woman could deal with her own problems and fight her own battles, but it was definitely not Bishop’s type. Too much muscle, he liked to be the stronger man. 

There had been that girl in some backwater village. Easy on the eye and also not too shy. They had been drinking together and ended up in bed. But the next morning Bishop had left. Not that she hadn’t been really cute and fun to be with but… he didn’t want to throw his life away by tending to some cows and chickens. 

 

_ Maybe I should have. Then I wouldn’t be here.  _

 

_ That fucking bandit wanted the draugr to kill me.  _ Bishop realized.  _ He’s probably dead by now. Bleeding out, if he wasn’t dead already. Maybe he had a potion on him…  _

 

With a weak groan he turned to his side, trying to get up at least enough to crawl over to the mangled corpse in the darkness. He dragged the almost burned down torch over and there… On Arvel’s belt… Red. With the symbol for healing on the flask. Quite big, too. Bishop reached for it. it was hard to get the flask of the bandit’s belt but then it came loose and Bishop drank it. Every last drop. 

He groaned as his body took the magic of the potion in, healing the cuts and bruises, the cracked bones, everything. 

 

_ We’re getting out of here… I won’t die in this dead place.  _

 

The thought gave him new strength and Bishop grabbed Arvel’s pack where he found a stamina potion, the claw from the floor, his own pack, then he decided he would just have a short look around. If he went back without the stone tablet there would be no payment, and that after he had cleared this ruin out - no way! 

He found the tablet inside the sarcophagus. The draugr must have come out of there. Fucking bandit checked the sarcophagus thinking the draugr would kill Bishop if he just kept it a secret that there was an undead inside that could get up any second. What an idiot. But Bishop was still alive. 

 

He wrapped the stone in one of his shirts to make sure it would not break, then he gathered all the valuables he could find. Most of the things in the chest were rusted armor and weapons. The shield looked like it could get some coin, but it was also heavy and Bishop decided it would only slow him down in his current state. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still far from healthy. Hmmm… what else? He piled the unusable things up next to the chest, constantly looking around for any enemy that might have stayed hidden so far. Hm. A strange stone…

 

_ A NEW HAND TOUCHES THE BEACON. LISTEN. HEAR ME AND OBEY. A FOUL DARKNESS HAS SEEPED INTO MY TEMPLE. A DARKNESS THAT YOU WILL DESTROY. _

 

Bishop threw the talking stone away like it was hot and it rolled over the floor. It was definitely time to get out of here. He grabbed the gems from the chest, threw them into his pack and on the way up the stairs, that hopefully lead to another exit of this cave, he picked up the book he had thrown the draugr in the face. He’d keep that as a souvenir.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bishop survived the Barrow, but the troubles have not even started...

**Chapter 3 - Dragon Rising**

 

The sun was about to rise when Bishop and Karnwyr stood outside again. It was not exactly a good place to get out. Karnwyr would have trouble climbing down the ledge and Bishop was still wounded. But like hell he’d get back into that ruin. Ever.

 

It was a long way down but eventually Bishop and Karnwyr sat there in the grass, happy to be in the light again. Bishop felt the grass with his hands. 

Alive. 

It had been really close this time. He could not allow himself to go without potions ever again. That had almost cost him his life. 

 

In any case Bishop realized it was time to get back to a place where he could heal up. Given his location by the lake that looked like Ilinalta it would take him a day, if not longer, to get back to Riverwood. He needed to wash off and clean his wounds to avoid infections. 

 

After a break, during which Bishop cleaned his wounds and washed the dust and dirt from his face and hair, he took his time to eat something and have a drink. What an ordeal, but it was over. He'd have a lot of gold for this. He petted Karnwyr before he stood up, picked up his backpack and weapons, and took the direction towards Riverwood.

 

It was a long march with his body acting up like this. Eventually, though, he reached Riverwood, late in the evening. Lucan was overly happy to get his claw back and threw in a potion and a few bandages so Bishop could fix himself up. But what Bishop really wanted right now was a good ale and a warm fire. He pushed the door to the Sleeping Giant open and inhaled the tavern air. Yes, that was what he needed. And a bath to make sure he really was going to be alright. 

 

Bishop ignored the longing gazes of women, pushed through some patrons to Orgnar and ordered a room, some chilled ale, a hot meal and, of course, a nice long bath. 

 

Gods the bath was good. And so was the ale. After a big swing he sat it on the side of the tub and relaxed. Then he began to thoroughly clean himself and drank the potion. His wounds healed up and relief spread through his body. A good night’s rest would do the rest. Karnwyr perked his ears and then came over to sniff him. His friend clearly was happy to see him getting better.

 

Bishop gently patted the wolfs head, scratched him behind his ear, and as a reward the wolf licked his face.

"Ugh! Now I need to wash my face again, you stupid mutt!" he said with a grin that was surprisingly kind coming from him. There was no one else to see it but Karnwyr after all.

 

Karnwyr growled gently as a response. 

 

After washing off Bishop and his wolf went for dinner, then to bed. The ranger was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

  
  


In the morning Bishop felt a lot better. The light coming through the window told him it was quite late already, but he didn’t have to rush. He debated his next steps while putting on his clothes and decided To get back to Whiterun right away. After that maybe a nice hunting trip across the plains, just to get rid of the dread feeling of the dark ruin. 

 

The ranger was on his way towards the city a half an hour later, with Karnwyr trotting at his side. Bishop took a deep breath of the refreshing morning air that blew from the mountains. 

 

He let his mind wander. Spring. Not the worst time to be alive. The flowers coming out, along with butterflies that Karnwyr playfully hunted for a while, the air was getting warmer and he really liked the smell of the trees. Everything came  alive in this time of the year. He camped along the way. From his spot he could nicely see Whiterun in the distance. He liked the city. Although he preferred being out in the wilderness it was a good place to be in. Whiterun stayed out of the war and it showed. At the time Whiterun was one of the more wealthy cities because the farmers did not run off to get killed by hails of arrows and instead took care of the grains, fruits and animals. Also the guards still kept a good hold on any thievery in the city, unlike Riften where it had always been bad, but became even worse with the war. If he’d ever settle down then here. Or in the forests of Falkreath. Good game in those woods. 

 

Bishop gently petted Karnwyr who lay at his side. "What do you say, buddy? Falkreath or Whiterun?"

Karnwyr's ears twitched and the wolf released a content sigh.

 

Bishop ruffled his fur and got up. “Well, let’s get going. That stone won’t deliver itself.”

  
  


He reached Whiterun in the evening and headed to the Bannered Mare where he went to have a good rest. The morning after he grabbed his pack and made his way up to Dragonsreach. The mage was overly happy to get his stone. Well, he voiced his happiness with a frown about the dry blood on the stone. 

“Just wash it off then.” Bishop stated, “It’s not like you were the one almost getting killed in that ruin. Now, as for my reward-”

 

“Farengar! You need to come immediately!” Bishop’s eyes shot to the Dark Elf. Why the pressure in her voice? The woman looked back at Bishop and after a moment of consideration she said: “You should come, too.”

 

Bishop cocked his brow. Not that it was his business, but if he did this there was bound to be good coin in, whatever it was. So he followed the Jarl’s housecarl along with the court wizard.

 

They headed upstairs. The large room had two sets of large pair doors. Bishop recalled one went to the large balcony, the other went to the Jarl's private quarters. The guards standing next to the doors seemed too sharp to let anything past them without Jarl's permission.

Bishop saw a guard leaning against his knees and heaving, as if he had just ran half across the hold. The Jarl looked serious.

"Irileth told me you came from the western watchtower."

The poor guard was barely able to explain himself, and Bishop hesitated for a moment. Should he even give the poor man something to drink? Oh, to Oblivion with it. He took his waterskin and gave it to the guard who greedily drank.

 

After drinking the man gasped and hasty reported. 

“A dragon! The… watchtower! We… Gunmar! Holgeir! They… they didn’t make it.”

“Make sense, soldier!” Irileth interrupted him, “One thing after another. Tell them what you saw.”

 

“We… we were keeping watch, as always, nothing much going on. But then… Gunmar shouted, well… he screamed and when we rushed up there was this huge… I… it was a dragon, I tell you! Breathing fire and ice and the skies darkened. Suddenly it was clouding up, thunder and rain! I’ve never seen anything like it in my life! Gunmar and Holgeir made a run for it, trying to get here but… The dragon.. It swooped down and I saw one of them flying through the air, miles up, then dropping to-” The guard looked terrified. 

“A dragon?! That is impossible!” Another guard exclaimed.

 

“I am telling the truth! It was huge, wings and all, and it killed Gunmar and Holgeir!”

 

"How most exciting!" Farengar said with a gleam in his eyes. "I wish I had seen it!"

Bishop glared at the court wizard. Mages. They were bonkers. All of them. No wonder half of Winterhold was missing... But Dragons. That was something out of old legends.

The Jarl didn't hesitate. "Irileth, take a squad of men and head to the watchtower to investigate. I want to know if it's a threat to the city."

 

“Yes, my Jarl.” Irileth replied. Then she glanced at Bishop. “You. I hear you are a good ranger, if you want to come along we will compensate you for your time. If there is really a dragon out there we will need good archers.”

Bishop nodded. “Sure, why not.” If there even was a dragon. It could have been whatever, but… a dragon? They were long gone from the land, but Bishop also doubted the guard would lie about the death of those other guards. He had to prepare.

“I’ll meet you at the watchtower. I need more arrows and potions for that.” 

He nodded to Irileth, then the Jarl and left.

_ A dragon…  _

 

Bishop did his rounds for supplies. Arrows, potions and quick repairs on his armor. After making sure he was ready to go, he glanced at Karnwyr. The wolf looked just as eager to follow him as always. 

"You better be careful now, buddy", the ranger said and the wolf just barked. Bishop left the city and headed to the watchtower which loomed further away in the distance from the main gates, but still far enough to make it a few hour hike.

  
  


Irileth and her squad were already there. The watchtower… not so much. It had been there once, bishop had passed it many times, sometimes even enjoying a drink with the guards on watch. But now… It was just a big pile of rubble. 

 

Bishop was not a fearful man, but the sight of the majestic tower just being destroyed… that did make him swallow hard. It was simply gone. 

 

Irileth nodded to him as he approached. 

“It seems he was not lying, if anything he was not telling us about the full damage. We found two of our men burned badly. I think One of them is not going to make it. The other one said it was a dragon, too, and reported that it cycled over the tower for a while before it flew off towards the mountains.”

 

Bishop frowned. Predators usually returned for another bite if they had not had enough the first time. Well, that was the case for wolves, sabre cats, bears and whatnots, but he wasn't so sure about dragons. He had never seen one. Not many had since they disappeared and became children's stories.

"Let's face it, the watchtower is not much use to us now. We better move before it comes back", the ranger said.

 

That moment a group of paladins arrived. Bishop identified them as such by their crests. 

One of them directly headed to Irileth to talk to her about what happened while the other two headed straight to the wounded soldiers.

 

Bishop glanced at the arrivals, but ignored them in the end. He walked over to a higher ground to keep an eye on the mountains. 

What an eerie feeling. To think a dragon could really have come here. Where from? This was just strange. But it seemed to be true. Even a giant would probably have a hard time destroying the watchtower like this. Scorched earth all around and trails of ice magic all over. A dragon. Legend had it they were unkillable. They simply came back to life, their bodies reassembling even when one split the body in thousands of parts. Only a legendary hero could really kill a dragon by absorbing its soul. Dragonborn. 

Bishop scoffed. Even if that part of the legend was true, where would one find a warrior like that? A man with the skills to not only bring a beast like that down but also to be chosen by Akatosh. 

 

And as far as he knew, the last Dragonborn was dead and buried for centuries. Tiber Septim. Meaning, there was no one to beat the beasts.

 

In any case it was good the dragon was gone. He looked over to the paladins again. Mages. But he had heard only good things about this order so far. Unlike the Vigilants of Stendarr those paladins even helped vampires - at least those who still tried to cling to the remains of their humanity. Apparently there was a cure to vampirism and they helped the afflicted to gather the ingredients and to keep away from people with their lust for blood. 

Bishop remembered having hunted for them a few times. 

 

He watched as the paladins secured the two wounded men and carried them. The woman wearing robes followed the two other paladins. 

“Ser Casavir, shouldn’t we take them to the fort instead? It is a little closer.”

“No, Rudia. If they are to leave for Sovngarde today we best make sure they can say their goodbyes to their loved ones. Besides, Whiterun is not much further that the fort and if this dragon comes back then we are of more use in the city.”

 

"As you say", the young woman said, glancing at Casavir briefly before hurrying to the wounded to keep an eye on them. Bishop tilted his head a little. Maybe he was reading into the woman's gaze a bit too much, but he could have sworn... nah. Paladins didn't fall in love.

 

Bishop followed the procession. The girl was quite young, probably a novice, but she had a serious expression on her face. Nice curves, too. Of course those curves were decently covered but he could see she, like most women, she made an effort to look good. 

 

The young novice had shoulder length dark brown straight hair. She was slender, rather small in stature, but where she lacked in height, she compensated with determined mindset and hidden fierceness. Bishop noticed her eyes were different color, which was unusual. One eye was blue and the other was green, both framed by long, lush eyelashes. Her nose was small, and she had rather lush lips, slender chin and full cheeks.

Her robes were made from linen, colored in light colors, making her a healer, if Bishop knew anything about the paladins and their order.

  
  


Despite them keeping a fast pace, one of the soldiers died before reaching the city. The young novice looked sad for a life that had been lost. Not only serious but compassionate, too, Bishop thought.

 

The dead man was brought to the hall of the dead by them while Bishop followed Irileth back to the Jarl. Not that he had done much work, but he was positive there was going to be some investigation and his skills could secure him a new job there. maybe dragons really were unkillable, but what was the alternative for him? Wait until that dragon came back and destroyed everything? 

Bishop was no hero, but he still had his own code of conduct. And as long as he was being paid properly he would help them.

  
  


The Jarl and his advisors discussed this problem in great length. It would not take long for people to start talking about the incident and it was likely to cause panic. The court wizard told them all about the dragons he had come up with in his long years of research. Bishop still didn’t like him one bit, but at least he proved useful now. 

 

Eventually the Jarl leaned back in his chair. It was not an easy decision to make and Bishop was glad not to be in his shoes. Send out guards to the smaller towns and villages to keep an eye out for the dragon and to prevent people from panicking or send out the majority of his forces to find the dragon and deal with it. The Jarl decided on the former. 

“Irileth, send out troops to support the settlements throughout the hold. If anyone spots this dragon I want a report immediately. Double the watch in the city and make them ready. If this dragon attacks Whiterun we are in trouble. Make sure to prepare shelters and supplies, Proventus, I want everyone to be ready to beat that beast and keep the city from going up in flames. Water towers near all important buildings and place a new order for healing potions with any capable alchemist. If the dragon comes we will give it a fight it will at least not forget.”

He paused and thought for a moment.

“I want a messenger sent to the paladins. Warn them of the danger and inquire for their help. If they can send us a few healers or spread out to assist the other towns and villages it would help a great deal. Send word to the other holds as well, we need to warn them.”

 

_ Spoken like a true nord,  _ Bishop thought. The Jarl was a good man, Bishop had noticed that before. He even came to the local taverns from time to time, drinking with his people. Would make a better High King, in Bishop’s opinion than the widow on Solitude’s throne and Ulfric the Kingslayer combined.

 

Then the Jarl turned to Bishop. “So you were the one who recovered that Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow for Farengar, right? Of course you will be compensated for this and your help at the watchtower, but I would also appreciate your help once more. I need someone who can find that dragon and see what it is doing. If we find it before it comes back we might be able to kill it before it attacks our settlements.”

Bishop nodded. “I can try to find it. Not that I know much about dragons, but a beast this large is bound to leave a trail of destruction and probably decimate the livestock. For a trained hunter like me it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

 

Bishop was given a reward for the Bleak Falls job, and Farengar agreed to enchant some of his equipment for free. After that Bishop was on his way to the Bannered Mare for some food and rest, and for making plans to track that beast down.


End file.
